Full Moon wo Sagashite: The Novel
by Kasumi Sakurai
Summary: That's right, I'm writing the entire Full Moon wo Sagashite animé in fanfictionform! I'll try to update as much as possible! Each chapter is split into two parts to cut down the length.
1. No matter what, I want to sing! Part One

**full moon wo sagashite » the novel animé.**

--

**chapter one: no matter what, I want to sing - part one**

Full Moon wo Sagashite is my favourite animé and manga ever. I never thought I'd see something this great. In fact, I love it so much, that I've been stalking this fanfiction section for a while. 3 And finally I decided that it's time to make my own. But I don't want to have a one-shot. Or one that might last about ten chapters and then stop. I want to make a novel for the animé. I hope you enjoy it! I will try to update as often as I can, but I do have two other big fanfics to work on at the same time! I was going to do it in third person, but I decided that I wanted it to be seen from Mitsuki's point of view instead, so it's first person. 3 I'm going to split all of the chapters into two parts, because otherwise each one is just going to be too long. D And there will be a few additional scenes, but only just to make everything smoother.

--

**Chapter Notes**: Yes, the songs will all be in the original Japanese, because the translations are terrible and don't fit at all.

Shojo sliding doors

-san polite and respectable suffix for another person

-chan polite or casual suffix for a familiar female person or friend

-kun polite or casual suffix for a familiar male person or friend

-sensei a suffix for a teacher; in this case, a medical doctor

-sama a very respectable suffix for someone higher than yourself; a master or someone more intelligent/higher up in rank

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite, or any of Tanemura Arina-sama's characters. Wish I did though, eh?

-----

_" Ne itsuka sore so itsuka, _

_Donna ni doko made donna watashi shiteru no, "_

_Music was playing in the background as a young female singer smiled at the audience. The rest of the small band continued to play their instruments, and the audience roared with excitement. _

_" Watashi ni wa nai mono mo deru no,_

_Sou subeteri ga fukuramitashiteru... "_

_Raising her hand, which was carrying her microphone, to the moon, the music stopped and the lights suddenly flickered off. The young girl - who couldn't have been older than about twelve or thirteen years old - took a step forward towards the audience, microphone held to her mouth. She was dressed in a beautiful short white skirt and additional wings._

_" Everyone! Thank you for coming today! " she said to the audience, who were listening intently to her words. " Well, here's the last song. " As she turned around, her eyes closed, to begin the next song, the audience cheered again. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. The music and all of the other noise immediatly stopped. " I- it can't be! "_

_Standing atop one of the balconies, a tall figure with the build of a fifteen or sixteen year old boy stood smiling, watching the singer with what seemed like affection. " E- Eichi-kun? " The boy, who had dreamy golden-brown eyes and dark blonde hair, nodded, still smiling._

_" Your dream of becoming a singer... it came true, huh? " the boy asked._

_" Y-yes. Yours too? "_

_" Yep. "_

_" That's great! " the female singer exclaimed, taking a step forward._

_" Mitsuki. I... love you. "_

_" E-Eichi-kun... "_

_The girl gasped and dropped her microphone, the boy continued to smile at her. She smiled back, and seemed to fly towards him..._

_" Eichi-kun! "_

_---_

BEEPEEPEEPEEP...

Opening my eyes blearily, I raised a shaky hand to stop the alarm clock. Raising upwards a little from my bed, I realized that I was in my bedroom, clutching my pillow and wearing my pink pjamas. _E-Eichi-kun!_ I thought wildly. _A dream?_

" ...Eichi-kun? "

--

" Nee... miagete... konna ni hiroi yozora dakara... sou... sugi ni... " I sang at a volume that I thought was quiet, smiling at myself in the mirror as I adjusted my hair to my trademark hairstyle - two curling tails at either side of my head, blinking. I frowned, and raised my hand to my throat, still dressed in my pink pjamas.

" I'll be fine, right? O-of course! " I told myself, although I still felt a little reluctant. Feeling more confident, I suddenly reached out for my green hairbrush and stood again. " Konna ni hiroi yozora dakara... sou... sugi ni - " _O-owww..._

A sudden flame of pain flashed through my body and I dropped the brush clutching my throat. _It hurts..._ I thought, my eyes closed tightly. I didn't notice the door open until a familiar voice cut across the pain.

" Mitsuki-san! " I looked up, surprised, to see my grandmother standing at the door way, having opened the shojo. She was already dressed in her elegant yet dull green-grey kimono. " How many times have I asked you to stop doing that? Music is such a vile thing, " she said, her expression stern. She turned away from my gaze. " It reminds me of your parents. It makes me feel bad. "

" I'm really sorry, " I replied, feeling ashamed. I knew how Grandmother felt about my singing - but I just wished that she could understand how I felt about it. I decided to take another try at explaining... " But, I... "

" Don't talk back! " she replied immediatly, and I looked down at the floor. No matter how many times I tried...

" Okay... "

Hearing footsteps leading towards my little house - for I lived in a seperate building from my Grandmother and our maid, Tanaka-san - I resisted the urge to turn to look at the door.

" Has your fever gone down? " Grandmother enquired.

" Yes. "

" Really? That's good. Oh... Wakaouji-sensei is here to visit you. " I looked up, surprised. I had suddenly forgotten about my doctor's visit. " Come out to the kitchen. " But I wasn't listening. I had already noticed him - standing behind Grandmother, next to Tanaka-san. My face lit up and I smiled broadly at him.

" Wakaouji-sensei! "

" Sorry to call on you during your holiday, " Grandmother apologised, bowing her head politely.

" No, no, " he replied, smiling. " Don't worry about it. So... how is her health? "

" She seems to be doing much better this evening... "

" Really? " he turned towards me and smiled, nodding his head in greeting. " Good morning, Mitsuki-chan. "

" Good morning! " I replied brightly, grinning broadly. I was very fond of Wakaouji-sensei - he had always helped us whenever I was in need, and he was a good doctor. Grandmother always said to be polite to him, but I did anyway.

Soon we moved into the kitchen, where we had a short breakfast and talked about my health - Wakaouji-sensei was very keen to know if I was alright. Afterwards, he began his checks on me - shining his light into my mouth to see down my throat and check up on my tumour.

Even though I love to sing, a cancer tumour called 'Sarcoma' spread in my throat gradually. Grandmother wanted me to have an operation that has a high possibility of success in removing the tumour; but also will almost guarantee that I'd lose my voice - so I had always said no to it.

" It seems like your tumour's swelled up a little, " he commented thoughtfully as he observed my throat - his gentle olive-green eyes concerned as he tried to determine anything else. " Is it okay if I apply some treatment to it? "

" Yes, please! "

I used to dislike him applying treatment to my throat, but I had finally realised that he was merely concerned for my health. It was still uncomfortable and distasteful too... glad when it was all over, we both got to our feet. The taste of the substance still lingered in my throat.

" There we go! All done. "

" Thank you very much! " I responded, smiling despite the discomfort. _Wakaouji-sensei's just trying his best,_ I thought. _Maybe... maybe he would..._ Just as he was turning away, I finally plucked up the courage to ask him. I had already discovered many times that asking Grandmother was not the answer, but maybe Wakaouji-sensei would...

" Um... Wakaouji-sensei? " I asked quietly. He stopped and turned around, smiling.

" Yes, Mitsuki-chan? "

" Um... can we pretend that you're taking me to the hospital today? " I said quickly, smiling sheepishly.

" You need an excuse to get out of the house, huh? " he replied, chuckling. I laughed uneasily and nodded. " So... where is you're going? " My heart sank. I had been hoping he would forget about that question! _Can't help that now..._ I thought, and held up something in front of him - something I had recieved in the mail that morning...

" Ta da! Seed Records' Debut Artist Audition! " I exclaimed excitedly. " Notification of passing the first review! "

" Huh? " he asked, looking puzzled. I laughed and raised it to my mouth.

" I'm keeping this a secret from Grandmother, so - "

" No way. " My heart sank and my arms fell back down.

" Aww! "

" You just had a fever yesterday and had to leave school early, right? You... have a tumour in your throat. As your doctor, I can't allow that. "

" But I finally managed to kept past the first review! "

" In your current condition... you can't sing in a loud voice, can you? "

Wakaouji-sensei knew about my love for singing... at least he didn't reprimand me for it. But he still didn't allow it! _It's so unfair... why don't they understand?_ But his words cut through me like daggers. _" You can't sing in a loud voice, can you? "_ He was right... I couldn't. That's why my throat was hurting when I was singing earlier... because I was singing too loudly for my throat to handle.

" You can think about auditioning after your throat gets better. " After he saw my spirits fall, he frowned and put a hand gently on my shoulder. " Mitsuki-chan... while the tumour's still small, let's think about the operation. " I frowned. There was no question about that.

" I don't want any surgery. " I replied calmly. " Because... I might lose my voice, right? " He nodded and sighed wearily, but not unkindly.

" That's because of its location... I can't guarantee that you wouldn't lose it - "

" If that's the case... I don't want to be operated on. "

He smiled and sighed again. _I'll never have it if there's even the tiniest chance I would lose my voice. How... how can I explain it?_

" What's even more terrifying than dying... is not being able to sing for the rest of my life. That's why... " I faltered, and then smiled and bowed my head. " I'm sorry... " Wakaouji-sensei blinked.

" Mitsuki-chan... "

--

A few minutes later, Grandmother and Tanaka-san were standing at Wakaouji-sensei's car. He looked intense - my heart plunged at his words.

" Um... it's about Mitsuki-chan... " he began, taking a deep breath. " About her operation... could you possibly convince her to go through with it? " Grandmother frowned and raised her head a little higher, looking slightly exhasperated.

" I've already suggested it time and time again. But... she still refuses to listen. For heaven's sake... she's as stubborn as my late daughter, that child. She is unable to give in! " Wakaouji-sensei looked a little crestfallen, and I shuffled closer behind the door in case he looked up.

" I see... "

Soon he was driving off, leaving Grandmother and Tanaka-san to watch his car disappear behind the gates and me to watch miserably as he left. _My only chance... gone._ Slowly I closed the door to my building and made my way back to my bedroom.

As soon as I got inside, I opened one of the drawers and tossed the Seed Records' notification paper into the small pile at the bottom of the wooden pit. That made three... three failures. " I wonder if I really will have to wait until my throat is better... " Turning to the bookcase, I lifted off a small blue handbook labelled 'Space'. Opening it to the most read page, I smiled broadly at the sight in front of me. A single photo lay in between the pages - a younger, smiling me with shorter hair and a pretty pink dress and... Eichi-kun. His golden eyes... his golden hair... his deep smile... soon I remembered an important memory.

---

_" Mitsuki-chan... let's make a promise. Until we meet again... we'll work hard to achieve our dreams. "_

_Eichi-kun and me watched the sea and he told me about why it was blue - me giggling and him smiling. Then I saw him smiling as he held his favourite poster - his 2000 Moon Calender. _

_" For me... it's to become an astronomer. For Mitsuki, a singer. ...okay? It's a promise. "_

_---_

" Yes... " I said to myself, smiling at the photo. " But... just when will that happen..? Eichi-kun..? " I looked up at the 2000 Moon Calender, stuck on my wall. He had given it to me before...

Suddenly, something was happening to the wall! My eyes widened as a hand erupted from the side of my bedroom, complete with a glove. _Eh... eh!_ I shot backwards against the wall, horrified, as a sixteen year old boy clambered out of the wall. _Wh... what!_ I thought wildly. _A-another dream?_

" All right! " the boy said.

" Who are you! How did you come out of the wall? " I asked quietly, but it didn't seem like he heard me. He turned to face me, his expression grim but affixed with a grin. He was wearing blue jeans - something I was never allowed to wear - and an odd sort of jacket. And... were those wings! And cat ears! _This is definatly a dream..._ I decided, my eyes wide and disbelieving as a long white cat tail fell by his legs.

" Hm... this one, eh? Mitsuki Kouyama, 12 years old... " he said thoughtfully.

" Huh! Why does he know my name! " I said quietly again, but he just continued to watch me with that weird grin. He was kind of creepy! _Some dream..._ I thought. Usually most of the dreams I had were about Eichi-kun!

Suddenly, another figure erupted from the wall. This time it seemed to be a female, with a hat and rabbit ears! Once I got past the fact that it was just a weird dream, they were kind of cute! She also had long bright pink hair and was wearing a red and white skirt and single bra-top. She didn't look at me, but instead turned to the other one who had come out first.

" Wait a minute, Takuto! " she said irritably. _Another one came out...!_ " Were you trying to lose me! " _Who are these people...!_

" It's because you're too slow! " the other replied, just as irritably. The girl pointed her finger at the boy, who was grinning again.

" Oi! Is that the way you should be acting towards your elder? " she asked sneakily.

" You don't have to bring up your seniority every time, y'know, " he replied, his arms folded.

" What! "

Watching them was making me feel uneasy, so I decided to confirm that it was a dream, just to be sure!

" E-excuse me... " They both stopped and looked at me straight away. " Who... are you? " I asked cautiously.

" You... can see us! " the girl replied, looking somewhat terrified.

" Yes... "

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! "

I blinked, confused as they gasped and yelled and ran around in a panic.

" W... w... w... why can she see us? " they both screeched. _If they don't be quiet, then Grandmother will hear! Even if it is a dream, I still don't like her mad at me..._ " Living humans shouldn't be able to see us! "

" But... I can see you... " I pointed out, blinking. They both looked eachother fearfully, but then looked determined. The boy clenched his fists tightly.

" What do we do in this kind of situation? " he asked.

" If it's come to this... we have no choice, " she replied. " Let's do it! " The boy nodded, and they both jumped up at once.

The boy turned around and looked at me, grinning grimly again.

" It's absurd to remain hidden when our cover is blown... " he started.

" ...we are the Shinigami, the ones who silence the tears of children! " the girl finished, and they both flew up using their amazing wings and turned around to face me.

" Takuto! " the boy grinned.

" Meroko! " the girl smirked.

" Together, we are... " I braced myself, wondering if they were going to attack me. " ...Negi Ramen! " they finished spectacularly, both holding a pose.

" Ahahahaha! " I laughed, rolling around on the floor. _Too funny!_ " Y-you call yourselves Negi Ramen! It sounds so tasty! Hahaha! "

" Takuto... I really hate our duo's name, " the girl whispered to the boy - I could just hear them over my laughing. _Ahahahahaha! It sounds so good!_

" Just deal with it... " the boy replied, grimacing. " Our chief chose it, after all... " Suddenly, something caught my eyes and I stopped laughing, looking up.

Whilst they were talking, I crept swiftly behind the girl and touched one of her long rabbit ears. _So soft!_ I flexed it, smiling at its touch. Both looked up, the boy looking bewildered and the girl transfixed with horror. " Bunny ears and cat ears! " They immediatly covered them, seemingly embarassed.

" These... are used for treating children! " the boy explained, looking peeved.

" Treating children? " I asked, confused. " ...Shinigami have kids too? Wait... now that I think about it, if you're Shinigami... " suddenly, I remembered what the Shinigami were supposed to be - the Gods of Death. It didn't seem like such a dream anymore... and the ears were looking less and less cuter by the second.

" ...did... did you come to pick me up? " I asked, staring at them.

" That's what we're here for, " the boy replied bluntly. The girl gasped and shook her head furiously at the duo's other half.

" You're not supposed to say that! " she snarled.

" It's too late for that, " the boy retorted. But I wasn't listening.

" So... I'm going to die today... " I said to myself. _That's what the Shinigami are... the 'gods of death'. They're supposed to come on your dying day... that's why I can see them. This isn't a dream... this is plain reality... _I told myself, trying to be practical, but I just felt numb. The Shinigami shook their heads and hands in what seemed like a patronising manner.

" Just... just pretend you didn't hear that! " the girl said, laughing uneasily. " You're not supposed to die for another year! "

" One more year! " I exclaimed. The female Shinigami clutched her mouth, having said too much again. But I ignored her. " Is it because... my cancer will get worse? "

The male Shinigami got to his feet. " That could be it... "

" Ah... sorry, " the girl said. " Please, don't cry... " she begged, her hands clasped together and her expression pleading. But I wasn't crying - I just didn't say anything, I just smiled as I thought, causing them to gape at me.

" She's not crying... " the boy commented.

" Well... whilst we have the chance... " the girl began. " Let's see... in times like these... " Suddenly, there was a loud pop and a pink puff of smoke, and a small book appeared in the girl's hand. She opened it hurriedly, scanning the pages. " Um... not here... "

" Actually... " the boy began. " There are people trying to prevent your death. "

" Huh? " I replied, looking up at him. _People trying... to prevent my death?_ The girl froze, horrified.

" Then... I'm not going to die? " I asked quickly.

" No, " he replied calmly. " That's forbidden. Fate... cannot be altered. " My heart sank and I looked back down, my hand clutching my pjamas gently.

" I see... " _If I only have one year left to live... I can't hesitate any longer!_ I thought vividly, my hand now clenched into a fist through the fabric.

" Takuto...! Going on and on and on! Just what are you trying to do? I'm going to report this to the chief! " she threatened. The boy snorted.

" It doesn't matter, does it? Besides, we've already been seen. _So what_ if after a year passes, she... huh? " They both stopped - and realised that I was already gone.

--

Climbing down from the concealed ladder at the side of the wall at the house gates, I was soon down on the ground below, still in my pjamas, but I didn't care. I was clutching a bag tightly - it held the Seed Records notification. Running desperatly, I was only shaken out of my little trance when I heard a female voice shouting.

" Takuto! Over there! " I turned around, gasping with disbelief. _Oh no!_ I thought. They were so fast! The female Shinigami was on top of the wall, glaring down at me, and the male Shinigami's head was facing towards me through the wall, and he was shaking his fist angrily.

" Wait, you stupid little kid! " he yelled.

" Stop right there! " the other screamed after me. I bit my lip, and then turned and ran away as fast as I could.

Almost tripping down the stairs, I scanned around wildly for any signs of a taxi or something.

" Hey, youuuu! " I turned around to see the boy skidding down the rail of the stairs after me, feet first. Gasping in disbelief, I shot away to the side as the girl followed, and raised my hand above my head hastily.

" Taxi! " I shouted desperatly - luckily one arrived before the boy was down the three flights of stairs! Jumping into the back, he pulled away seconds before he landed neatly at the bottom.

" Arghhh! " I heard, as he shook his fists at the back of the taxi. I sighed in relief and turned back around. _Shinigami-san... thank you. I'm going to the audition now._ I thought solemnly to myself. I clutched the paper in my hand, having now taken it out of the bag. _If I only have a year left... I'm definatly going to become a singer before then!_

_--_

11 minutes later I was walking through the city center. We had always lived on the outskirts - Grandmother said that the city life would be too hazardous to my health, so we stayed away from popular areas.

Clutching the Seed Records notification paper, I looked around, swallowing. I had followed the directions all right, and the taxi driver said that it wouldn't be too hard to get there. But I was still nervous - butterflies seemed to fill my stomach. Spotting a map system, I rushed over and glanced at it. _Ah!_ I seemed to be close to the small dot marked as 'Seed Records Studio', so I hurried along in my pace.

Suddenly, a huge glistening plaque grabbed my attention and I looked up. _Wowww!_ I thought, grinning broadly. I'd found it! A huge noticeplaque read the words 'Seed Records'.

" Is this the place! " I said to myself, amazed. The studio was enormous! I'd never seen anything like it - I was surprised enough at the city center, which I had only visited a couple of times with the school. The building was glistening in the sunlight, a bright silver colour and was filled with windows right to the top! It even reached the height of the nearby skyscrapers! _This is it, Eichi-kun! The promise we made... I'll keep it for sure!_


	2. No matter what, I want to sing! Part Two

**full moon wo sagashite » the novel animé.**

--

**chapter one: no matter what, I want to sing - part one**

Full Moon wo Sagashite is my favourite animé and manga ever. I never thought I'd see something this great. In fact, I love it so much, that I've been stalking this fanfiction section for a while. 3 And finally I decided that it's time to make my own. But I don't want to have a one-shot. Or one that might last about ten chapters and then stop. I want to make a novel for the animé. I hope you enjoy it! I will try to update as often as I can, but I do have two other big fanfics to work on at the same time! I was going to do it in third person, but I decided that I wanted it to be seen from Mitsuki's point of view instead, so it's first person. 3 I'm going to split all of the chapters into two parts, because otherwise each one is just going to be too long. D And there will be a few additional scenes, but only just to make everything smoother.

--

**Chapter Notes**: I'm cutting out all of the scenes that don't involve Mitsuki - obviously. It's in first person, so if you haven't seen the animé, then this will be a poor replacement.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite, or any of Tanemura Arina-sama's characters. Wish I did though, eh?

-----

_Open! Open! Open!_

Pulling frantically on the door, I glanced around to make sure nobody was coming. _Open! Open!_ I thought desperatly - but the door wouldn't budge.

" Geez! Why won't it open! " I said in frustration, fed up with pulling. " Maybe there's a key around here or something... oh! " Suddenly I noticed something that made my heart leap. An open window! " I can get in through there! " A small gap might just be the thing that stood in between me getting in and keeping mine and Eichi-kun's promise or staying outside. " All right! I'll have to get up there then... " I nodded in determination and was about to go nearer to the high window when something caught my eye. Two plushies, a cat and a rabbit, just sitting at the foot of the pole! Suddenly I forgot about the window. " They're so cuuuute! What are these? I wonder if they're decorations! " I said to myself brightly, but I hadn't noticed them before. I giggled, and outstretched an arm. " They seem kind of out of place, though... ah! " Suddenly I felt my finger being clamped and my eyes widened. " Whaat? " Suddenly there was a huge poof of pink smoke and the two forgotten Shinigami stood in front of me, both of them clasping my arms tightly.

" Ahh! Shinigami-san! " I cried. I had been so close, I had forgotten completely about the Shinigami now that they had given me their message.

" It's troublesome for us when you go running off like this, " replied the pink-haired female, Meroko. " Now, be a good girl and come back to the house with us. "

" Yeah, " confirmed the brown-haired male, Takuto. I struggled against them, but they were soon flying off with me in tow, me waving my arms frantically.

" P-please, wait a minute! " I pleaded fruitlessly. " I want to go to the audition! I don't want to go home like this! "

" Then why were you trying to get in from there? " Meroko asked suspiciously.

" That's right. Why don't you just go through the front door? " Takuto questioned. My heart sank. If they knew the reason, then they'd definatly drag me home.

" I can't... because I don't look sixteen... " I replied quietly, looking down at the floor, still captive to their grips. " Um... do I look like I'm sixteen? " I asked Takuto hopefully.

" Well... no, you don't, " he replied simply. Suddenly, I lunged under his arm and ran back to below the window, trying desperatly to get up the drainpipe.

" So I should go up here, then! " I cried.

" Idiot, let's go! It's dangerous! " Takuto yelled, pulling on my arm, surprised. " What if you get hurt? "

" But... if I don't hurry, the audition will be over! " I retorted, facing him, still clutching the drainpipe. " I... have to become a singer! "

_A- ow!_

Pain seared through my throat and I fell backwards, clutching it automatically. My tumour was making my throat hurt again. The two Shinigami blinked in surprise, now letting go of me completely as I whimpered in pain.

" What happened? " Meroko asked quizzically.

" Talking... loudly... " I managed to stutter through the agony. " I can't... my throat... "

" Then... isn't it impossible for you to audition? " Meroko asked again.

" But... " I looked back at them, ignoring the fading pain. " Please. If I only have one year left to live... please, at least let me audition. " If I fail... I'll be a good girl and listen to you, " I added, looking down shamefully. " So... please! "

" You're serious about this, huh? " Takuto asked. I nodded. " I understand. "

Suddenly, we were surrounded by blue light. Meroko was gone, but Takuto was standing before me. He clapped his hands together, then released them - a golden aura surrounded his palms as an object appeared in between them. He lifted it up and held it up in front of me. " And then, whilst you're sixteen... I'll make your body healthy, too. " I gasped and watched him as he held up a finger to the object, which seemed to be a glowing golden dagger. Pressing his fore finger to the blade, a ball of red liquid suddenly appeared, hung in mid-air in between us. I gazed at it as it became a star shape. " Take that, " he ordered, and I reached out my hand to take it. " On my command... that will begin spreading inside of your body. " I gazed at it as he spoke, confused. " You'll feel weird, but... you'll just have to endure it. " I nodded, feeling faint, before placing it into my mouth. " Good girl... " he murmured, and then raised his fingers and snapped them in mid-air.

Deep inside my stomach, something was spreading - the blood ball I had eaten. It reached to the very corners of my body, and I felt something odd happening inside - my muscles were growing! My hair pulled and suddenly feeled heavier, flying out behind me in the wind. My arms and legs were all swallowed by the golden light - I closed my eyes tightly to brace for whatever was about to happen. Suddenly, I was embraced by a huge puff of pink smoke - similiar to the one that had happened when the Shinigami had changed from plushie-form to Shinigami-form - and felt the wind subside. In front of me, Takuto watched me, his face unreadable, but he seemed to look grim and his eyes were narrowed. Meroko, on the other hand, was holding her face and gaping wide. Blinking, I raised a hand in front of my face. The fingers were longer... the shape of my palm and wrist more prominant.

" You can feel the difference? " Takuto asked, his arms folded. I nodded slowly.

" Yeah... " I replied shakily. My body felt like it had been stretched.

" Check yourself out over there then, " he suggested, indicating towards a car, the side mirrior sparkling in the sun. I stepped nervously towards it, and put my face in front of it, blinking.

" Wowww! " I cried. A tall sixteen-year old girl beamed out at me, dark grey-brown eyes wide and surprised, long wavy brown hair which I recognised to be much longer. My pjamas were gone - I suddenly realised that I had been walking through town in them - and I was wearing one of my plain dresses from home, but it was larger. _Wow! I'm... I'm really sixteen years old!_ I thought. I lunged towards Takuto and hugged him hard. " Thank youuuu, Shinigami-sannnn! " I cried.

" No, no... it was nothing... " he insisted, laughing. " No problem at all... "

" Heyyy! Get away from Takuto! " Meroko screeched, but I didn't hear her.

" Are you satisfied? " Takuto laughed.

" Well... I want to try dying my hair, too... " I replied, blushing. Grandmother would never ever let me dye it at home, maybe not even if I /was/ sixteen.

--

After asking the reception the directions to the audition and showing her my notification, I had headed up the stairs, and peeked through the door. There were tons of other girls inside, all chattering and fixing their hair and applying make-up. They were all really beautiful... _Wow... only really cute girls are here..._ I thought, my heart sinking. _I wonder if I look too plain..._ Takuto had helped me fix my hair by snapping his fingers in the same way, but there was nothing else I could do. All of the girls in front of me seemed to be around the same age. Opening the door cautiously, I stepped inside, blinking and looking around anxiously. Suddenly, they all stopped talking to face me, eying me closely. Trying to ignore their glares and mystified gazes, I continued through the crowd to the wall, looking down and blushing bashfully. _I must look really horrible..._ Hearing many whispers, I sat down on one of the chairs and looked at my knees, swallowing. It felt weird to be taller and have to sit further back on the chair with my feet completely on the floor. Sneaking a glance upwards, I realised that all of the girls were either watching me or glancing at me too out of the corners of their eyes. I blushed furiously, and turned my gaze back to my knees immediatly. _Everyone's staring at me... I wonder if I look really strange... maybe I'm out of fashion..._

" Can I... sit next to you? " a sharp voice pulled my senses back to reality and I looked up, surprised. A tall girl with shoulder-length dark reddish hair was grinning at me, obviously observing me.

" Uh... sure... " I replied. The girl smirked and sat down on the chair next to me. Feeling uncomfortable, I turned away.

" You... what agency are you from? " she asked innocently. I looked back at her, confused.

" A...gency? " I repeated, blinking. _What's an agency?_

" You're not part of a theatrical group or a recording agency? " she asked, startled.

" No... " I replied, shaking my head. She smirked again, her dark eyes watching me closely, her eyebrows narrowed.

" It couldn't be that if I'm not part of an agency... I won't be able to make it? " I asked fearfully, my heart sinking.

" Unfortunately... it's probably impossible for you, " she replied, grinning. Suddenly, she put her mouth next to me.

" This is just between us, " she whispered. " ...they've already decided on who they're selecting. "

" What! " I yelled, forgetting to whisper. " Then why are we auditioning! "

" Shhh! " she hissed, pressing a finger to her lips. Looking up, I realised that everyone else was looking at me again after my outburst. I got up and bowed towards them, fumbling with my dress.

" S-sorry! " I mumbled, and sat back down, thinking. _Eichi-kun..._ " Why... is that? "

" This audition gets lots of coverage on the morning news and talk shows, " she explained. Her voice seemed to be mocking. " With all the attention she'll recieve from those watching her on television... she'll become famous.

" Oh... " I replied quietly. " You already knew that... " She laughed nervously.

" Sorry. "

_" Now, what you've all been waiting for, the judging, is about to begin! "_

I looked up, startled. It was the announcer. The other girl got to her feet.

" Goodbye, then, " she replied cheerfully, and walked away.

_" Please come in when your number is called. To start, please will number 1 come in. "_

Hearing one of the girls walk out of the room, I didn't look up. _I see... that's how it is. I feel kind of... let down. I thought this was a world based more on talent than anything else. Grandmother always discouraged me... Wakaouji-sensei tried to stop me too. **You have one more year to live... one more year...** _The voice of the Shinigami echoed in my mind._ I... why am I here? ...Eichi-kun..._

_" Number 21... number 21, please come in...! "_

I looked down at my dress again. The card that the receptionist had given me before entering lay there - it read the same number, 21. Getting up shakily, I made my way through the mostly empty room - I was one of the last. Opening the door, I took a deep breath before going out.

--

" I'm number 21, Mitsuki Kouyama... pleased to meet you, " I said to the row of judges that stood before me in the room.

" What genre of music do you like? " one of them asked.

" I like... Japanese... pop, " I replied.

" If you become a singer... is there anything in particular you want to try? "

" Well... I'd just want to sing... seeing as I like singing... " I replied stupidly, trying to think of better answers. The judges nodded.

" Go ahead and show us. Cue the music. "

Stepping back to the podium, I picked up the microphone from the stand, looking out through the window and into the deep blue sky, not noticing the two plushies watching on the other side...

" Tatta hitotsu... kawaranai mono... zutto egaiteta yu - "

" Huh? "

" Wait, stop for a second! Your voice is far too soft. "

" Sing with a louder voice, much louder! "

" Eh? Louder? " I repeated, placing my hand on my throat.

" Is something wrong with your throat? " one of them asked, seeing me do it. " ...does it hurt? " I didn't reply.

" I guess it's impossible for you to sing, then! "

" Impossible... " I murmured to myself. " I guess... it really was impossible, after all... please excuse me! " I cried, turning and running back to the door.

" You're going to run away? " a deep voice said. I looked up, startled - Takuto was standing there, arms folded. I blinked in surprise.

" Shinigami-san! "

" Your throat is fine. Sing, " he commanded. I faltered, not replying. " You like to sing, right? "

_" You really like to sing, huh, Mitsuki? Me too... I love to hear you sing! "_

I smiled as I remembered Eichi-kun telling me that. Takuto nodded. I turned back to the bewildered audience.

" I'm very sorry! " I apologised, bowing. " Could you please let me try again one more time? "

" Uh... sure. "

" Cue the music! "

I smiled and held my hand to my chest. _It's fine if it's painful... no matter how much it hurts inside... whether it's pain... or love... they're all part of my dream!_

" Tatta hitotsu, kawaranai mono, zutto egaiteta yume...

Ima no jibun wa dou atsura no, ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni...

Nee... miagete... konna ni hiroi yozora dakara, sou sugu ni wakara youni,

Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku!

Full moon wo Sagashite!

Let's... sing... a song,

Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete!

Day by day...

Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kano mune ni kakate!

Lets... sing... a song!

Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto norikoerareru yo!

More... and... more...

Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete...

Many thanks for you! "

Beaming, I stopped singing and faced the audience, placing both of my hands by my side with the microphone. " Um... I'm done now, " I said, swallowing. Suddenly, all of the judges got to their feet and I yelped out in surprise, stepping backwards.

" Call Miya! Get Ishikawa, too! "

" Okay! "

" Nishida! Send everyone else back! " I blinked, confused. What were they talking about?

" We've decided on number 21! " _What?_ I looked down at my number card, 21. _Whaaaaaat! I've been chosen!_

" Number 21! " I rushed over to the judges, who began asking me all sorts of questions, and telling me things to do. I nodded shakily, blinking, terrified. _What... Eichi-kun! W-what should I do, Eichi-kun?_ Then I was filled with sudden happiness and pride. _I... I did it!_

_I did it, Eichi-kun!_

-----

That's the first chapter over, both parts! -sighs with relief- That was fun to do. nn But it's extremely hard to write, because not every scene has Mitsuki in it, which means I had to delete and change and all sorts. xx Anyway, please review!


End file.
